


Build-a-Bear and a Badass

by Soccer_2win



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer_2win/pseuds/Soccer_2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley drags Hope into build-a-bear with her on the team's day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build-a-Bear and a Badass

The team was on one of their very rare days off at camp. The entire team had decided to take full advantage of it and many of them were going to explore the city. Hope, however was content to relax in her hotel room with her latest novel and a cup of french press coffee. Maybe she would see what Carli was up to later, but she had no desire to join the others going out. Until however, there was a persistent knocking on her door. Hope groaned and placed her bookmark in her book, already annoyed she’d been interrupted. She crossed the room and flung open the door, her signature bitch face on display for whoever had dared to disturbed her. 

“Hey Hope!” Came a far too energetic Kelley. She was dressed in Nike soccer pants and a team USA t-shirt, with her hair falling in small curls around her freckled face. 

“Hey Kell.” Hope sighed, only half annoyed now that she knew it was Kelley. She was one of the few people that Hope was close to on the team and she genuinely enjoyed the playful defender. Hope had always had a soft spot for her and sometimes she wondered if their friendship had evolved to something a little more than just friends.

“What’re you doing on your day off?” Kelley asked trying to peek behind Hope into her room. Hope shifted her weight effectively blocking the smaller player’s view. 

“Just relaxing, probably going to see what Carli-” 

“Great! Me and a few others are going to the mall and since you’re not doing anything you can come too!” Kelley interrupted. She pushed past Hope before she could protest and swiped Hope’s keycard and wallet off the nightstand. “There you go all set!” 

“I’m not going to the mall with you.” Hope protest as Kelley tried to pull her by the wrist into the hall, she stopped and turned to face Hope. 

“You’re not doing anything and you really shouldn’t waste your day off.” Kelley stated. She had a smirk on like she knew Hope would give in, but this wasn’t going to be like all the other times Kelley had pulled out the puppy dog eyes and gotten the keeper to cave.

“I have plans.” Hope responded folding her arms across her chest. Kelley raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to have a nice relaxing day.” 

“Oh, c’mon Hope! Wouldn’t you much rather spend the day with me?” Kelley asked her lip turned into a pout. Hope clenched her jaw and looked away. She was not falling for this again. “Please?” Kelley tugged at Hope’s t-shirt getting her attention. The second Hope saw Kelley’s face she sighed and gave in. She was just too adorable to resist with those big brown eyes and sad pout. 

“Okay fine.” Kelley clapped happily and once again began tugging Hope out of her room. “You owe me though squirrel.” Hope added, slipping in her nickname for Kelley. So much for not giving into her puppy dog eyes.

20 minutes later Kelley, Alex, Tobin, Pinoe, Ashlyn, Ali, and Kling had all arrived at the nearby mall. Alex and Tobin split off fairly quickly giggling like two teenagers making Hope roll her eyes at the couple. Ashlyn and Ali split off towards a hat store most likely to get Ashlyn yet another snapback, and Kling, and Pinoe headed to the food court leaving Hope with Kelley. 

“So now that we’ve been effectively ditched...” Kelley began. “Where do you want to shop at?” Hope shrugged. She didn’t care, this was Kelley’s idea not hers. “You could help me pick out some new lingerie at Victoria’s Secret.” Hope immediately pictured the small defender trying on lingerie for her and blushed. She could’ve sworn she saw Kelley smirk at her as her cheeks reddened. 

“Uh I don’t care.” Hope answered trying to sound normal but her voice came out a little higher than usual. This time Kelley definitely smirked at her and tugged at her t-shirt to get Hope to follow her again. She wasn’t sure where they were headed but if they went into Victoria’s Secret Hope was done for. Suddenly Kelley stopped with a gasp making Hope bump into her. Hope slipped a hand to Kelley’s hip to stop herself from running over the smaller woman. “What? Why’d you stop?” 

“They have a build a bear?!” Kelley exclaimed throwing her arm back, smacking Hope in the stomach. 

“A what?” Hope asked rubbing her stomach and trying to find what Kelley was looking at. She saw what appeared to be a stuffed animal store but she couldn’t figure out why Kelley was so excited over it.

“You’ve never been to build a bear before?!” Kelley gasped whipping around to face Hope. 

“No, I don’t really buy stuffed bears, Kelley.” Hope stated, still confused on why Kelley was excited. 

“You don’t just buy them! You make them!” Kelley replied, “I love it.” 

“Of course you do.” Hope chuckled shaking her head at the childlike defender. Kelley folded her arms over her chest and stood up straight attempting to be intimidating. 

“Everyone likes build a bear.” Kelley proudly said. “C’mon.” Kelley grabbed Hope’s hand and pulled her towards the sickeningly bright and happy store. She didn’t want to ruin her badass reputation by being seen in a children’s store.

“Kelley.” Hope grumbled. She didn’t want to go into some stupid kid’s store, but still allowed Kelley to pull her inside. “C’mon do we have to go in here?” 

“Yes, we do. You’re going to make one.” 

“What? No way.” Hope stopped suddenly, and Kelley was jerked back in front of her. 

“Please Hope? It’s fun I promise you’ll like it.” Kelley pleaded pouting her lip. Hope was not giving in this time. She wasn’t about to stuff a stupid bear, already a few parents and kids were staring at them they were so out of place. 

“No Kelley.” Hope said firmly, standing her ground this time. Carli would never let her forget this if she made a bear. 

“Please Hope! They have a squirrel! Please make me a squirrel!.” Kelley begged putting her hands on Hope’s shoulders. Hope took a glance at the stuffed squirrel on display, she had to admit it was kinda cute. Although, why they had a squirrel at build a BEAR she didn’t understand. “Please.” Kelley drew the word out, and sticking out her bottom lip. 

“Ugh fine.” Hope gave in and Kelley hugged her letting out a squeal of joy. Twice in one day she gave into those puppy dog eyes, maybe she was getting soft. Hope shook the thoughts from her head as Kelley dragged her over to what seemed to be the stuffing machine, where one of the workers was waiting to help them stuff the squirrel. 

“Do you want him to be soft and squishy or firm?” the worker asked smiling at Kelley like it was completely ordinary for a grown woman to be doing this. 

“Soft and squishy. Like Hope.” Kelley added. Hope shot her a glare and the worker laughed so she glared at her too. The worker quickly stopped laughing at the keepers icy stare. Hope watched as Kelley stepped on a pedal and the squirrel began to fill with stuffing, Kelley looked so happy that Hope was secretly glad she agreed to doing this. 

“Okay now for the heart.” the worker said holding out a small stuffed heart. 

“Hope it’s your turn.” Kelley said moving aside so Hope could step forward. The worked held out the heart to Hope and she took it in her hand. “Ooh! They have soccer clothes!” Kelley exclaimed bouncing off to the clothing section of the store. Hope rolled her eyes and went to shove the heart in the squirrel but the worker stopped her. 

“First you have to spin around three times.” She said. Hope raised an eyebrow in a look that clearly said, are you kidding me? There was no way she going to make a fool of herself in the middle of a children's store. “At least kiss it.” It was stupid but Hope hesitated at this and quickly looked around. Kelley was busy picking out clothes and the only other people in the store were checking out. She quickly brought the heart to her lips and kissed it, before hastily shoving it inside the squirrel. The worker began to sew up the finished stuffed animal. “I think it’s really sweet you’re doing this for your girlfriend.” she said. 

Hope opened her mouth to tell her that Kelley wasn’t her girlfriend but for some reason decided against it. “Uh thanks.” Hope mumbled instead.The woman smiled at Hope and handed her the squirrel. Hope took it and walked over to join Kelley, who’d picked out a pair of soccer cleats, shorts, and a USA jersey for the squirrel. Hope rolled her eyes when she saw the back of the jersey. Of course it was number ten, at least it didn’t say Lloyd. 

“Ready?” Hope asked holding out the squirrel to Kelley. Her eyes lit up and Hope couldn’t help but smile back. 

“We have to name him!” Kelley tugged Hope over to a row of computers and sat down. She began filling out what looked like a birth certificate. “How about Mr. Nuttington?” Hope laughed at the ridiculous name but nodded and Kelley typed it in. She typed Hope/Kelley for who he belonged to and then finished. Hope forked over the money to the cashier while Kelley dressed Mr. Nuttington in his soccer uniform. They gave a special house shaped box for the squirrel which Kelley happily carried. 

“Thanks for doing that. Told you it was fun.” Kelley said looking up at Hope with her soft brown eyes. Hope smiled back, glad she’d done it. “Ooh! There’s Tobin and Alex!” Kelley linked arms with Hope and walked faster forcing Hope to do the same. “Hey guys!” The couple broke into wide smiles when they saw the build-a-bear box kelley was carrying. 

“What’d you make Kell?” Alex asked. Kelley launched into the story of how horrible it was that Hope had never been to build-a-bear and Hope zoned out as the tale continued. Eventually they met up with the others and Kelley told the story again, with Pinoe laughing loudly. 

“Hope Solo in build-a-bear! Kelley why didn't you call me? That would’ve been great blackmail!” Hope glared at the blonde and moved to pull away from Kelley but her grip on Hope’s arm tightened, keeping her close. Hope scowled as the group continued shopping, unhappily being dragged from store to store with the younger players. After a few hours and having visited all the stores they were finally heading back to the hotel. 

“Thanks for coming today.” Kelley said once they’d arrived back at their hotel. Hope glanced down at the smaller woman, she was all smiles swinging her build-a-bear box back and forth. Hope couldn’t help but smile slightly. She was glad she’d gone even if she’d been dragged from store to store and teased by Pinoe relentlessly for making a stuffed squirrel for Kelley. It was all worth it to see a smile on Kelley’s face and knowing she was the reason for it. 

“I had fun.” Hope admitted and Kelley’s smile grew wider. “But you still owe me.” she added. 

“How about movie night in your room?” Kelley suggested. 

“Only if you don’t talk through the whole movie again.” Hope countered remembering the last movie night they’d had. 

“I won’t.” Kelley laughed. “Ooh! There’s Moe! I’m need to show her Mr. Nuttington! I’ll meet you in your room in a little bit.” The defender bounded over to Morgan to show off her squirrel. Hope shook her head at her childish behavior and headed to the elevator to go up to her room. She was excited for their movie night. She loved movie night with Kelley since it always seemed to end with Kelley dozing off snuggled into Hope’s side. 

Hope stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. Right before the doors shut an arm shot out stopping them and in stepped Carli. She smirked as soon as she saw Hope. “So…” Carli started and Hope groaned internally. “Heard you made O’hara a squirrel.” 

“Yep.” Hope replied glaring at her best friend who was currently giving her a shit eating grin. “What about it?”

“Oh nothing, just observing.” Carli replied. Hope raised an eyebrow at her. “Admit it Solo, you’re head of heels for her.” Hope’s face turned bright red making Carli’s grin grow bigger. 

“No, I’m not.” Hope argued, but she knew Carli knew her well enough to know her assumption about the keeper’s crush was correct. Hope had definitely fallen for the younger defender. 

“Relax Hope, I think she’s good for you.” Carli replied. Hope paused and eyed the other veteran trying to gauge if she was being serious. 

“Really?” Hope asked softly. 

“Yeah, so don’t fuck this up.” Carli said giving Hope a stern look. 

“Thanks Car.” Hope replied rolling her eyes and stepping out of the elevator. She really didn’t want to mess this up. 

15 minutes after Hope had gotten back to her room there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it to see Kelley and her squirrel. “Cute.” Hope smirked letting the defender in. Kelley jumped onto Hope’s bed and sprawled out. 

“I brought she’s the man.” Kelley said holding up the movie. It was a team favorite and Hope had probably seen it a hundred times but she put it on anyways. Kelley moved over to make room for Hope on the bed and they got settled under the covers. Kelley kept scooting closer to her so Hope finally just put her arm around her so Kelley could lay her head on Hope’s chest.

“You’re really comfy.” Kelley mumbled. Hope couldn’t help but smile and kiss the top of her head. “Thanks for making Mr. Nuttington with me today. It meant a lot to me.” 

“You’re welcome.” Hope said softly. “But you still owe me.” She added deciding to press her luck to see what else she could get out of her. 

Kelley shifted and propped herself up on her elbow, their faces now just inches apart. Hope swallowed nervously. “What else do you want?” she whispered her eyes gazing into Hope’s own icy blue orbs. Hope’s gaze flickered to her lips for a brief second, then back to those brown eyes she’d fallen for. Kelley licked her lips and leaned in. Her lips were soft against Hope’s and tasted sweet, almost like candy which Hope found fitting for the child like defender. Hope responded by kissing her back, desperate to taste more of her. Kelley ran her tongue along her bottom lip and Hope responded instantly deepening the kiss to allow her entrance to her mouth. 

Kelley slid a hand up to Hope’s neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss even more. Hope gently rolled over so she was on top of Kelley, never breaking the kiss. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Hope pulled away before she couldn’t stop herself from taking it further. “I think we’re even now.” Hope smirked rolling back onto her side. She wasn’t sure what this made them but she was just going to enjoy the moment they had right now.

The rest of the night they spent cuddled up together, stealing occasional kisses. By the time the movie was over Kelley was fast asleep snuggled into Hope’s neck. Hope turned the TV and lights off content to let Kelley sleep besides her for the night, not caring what her roommate Kling might think when she saw them. “Good night Kell.” Hope whispered with one final kiss to her forehead before drifting off herself.


End file.
